


Bare e ragni di Halloween

by michirukaiou7



Series: Klaine Valentine 2016 [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Halloween, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 05:30:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8150764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: Klaine Valentine 2016, 03. Hogwarts!AUKurt non aveva problemi con Halloween – erano anni che gli toccava ripeterlo, ormai.No, Kurt Hummel non aveva problemi con Halloween, ma con le... decorazioni; soprattutto quelle relative ai dolci, che in quel periodo sembravano strabordare da qualunque negozio di Hosgmead, ed erano a dir poco mostruosi.





	

Kurt non aveva problemi con Halloween – erano _anni_ che gli toccava ripeterlo, ormai.

 _No_ , Kurt Hummel non aveva problemi con Halloween, ma con le... decorazioni; soprattutto quelle relative ai dolci, che in quel periodo sembravano strabordare da qualunque negozio di Hosgmead, ed erano a dir poco _mostruosi_.

Poteva trattarsi del trauma di quella volta che Finn si era presentato nella sala grande semi deserta all’ora del tè con una scatola piena di prelibatezze speciali di Honeydukes, ovvero una scatola nera, a forma di bara, che venne spalancata e riversò sul tavolo dei Gryffindor una torma di raccapriccianti _ragni neri semoventi_ , che vennero afferrati e azzannati, tra estatici versi di giubilo, dalla maggior parte dei maschi presenti; Finn aveva avuto persino il coraggio di raggiungerlo al tavolo degli Slytherin e porgergli uno di quegli affari, che muoveva le grasse zampe nel suo pugno gigantesco, spiegando _È uno spettacolo, Kurt, prova! È cioccolato ripieno di lamponi, e quando lo rompi fa CRACK!_

Inutile dire che era fuggito prima di dare di stomaco sulla sua merenda.

Quindi, insomma, quando Blaine lo invitò ad uscire a fine ottobre e ad un tratto gli porse una scatola con l’inconfondibile cartellino di Honeydukes, Kurt la fissò con orrore e temette quale bestia ripugnante (oh, ce n’era un campionario apposito per quel periodo dell’anno!) sarebbe sbucata fuori da là dentro e per un attimo si disse che _forse_ aveva davvero ragione Santana e che avrebbe dovuto evitare di accettare di uscire con un Griffyndor, non importava quando potesse essere _gayzioso_.

Prese un respiro e sollevò lentamente il coperchio della scatola a forma di bara nera, decorata di roselline rosse, e sul fondo di stoffa rossa trovò... una serie di cubotti scuri.

– Lo so che la scatola fa senso – sospirò Blaine – Ma in questo periodo non hanno altro.

– Questi sono...

– Cheesecake bites. Ti ho, mhm, ho notato che li ordinavi qualche settimana fa, quando c’è stata la prima uscita a Hosgmead—eri con quella ragazza alta? Lopez?

– ... Ti ricordi cosa ho ordinato un mese fa?

– ... sì? Volevo regalarti qualcosa e – Blaine fece un gesto con le mani, impacciato – Ho notato che quando andiamo ad Hosgmead ordini sempre cheesecake.

– Oh – sfuggì a Kurt.

– Tra l’altro ho dovuto anche ordinarli, perché in questo periodo non hanno dolci freschi _normali_ e a me farebbe schifo prendere a morsi una salamandra o uno scorpione, perciò ho immaginato che-

– È-è perfetto – lo interruppe l’altro.

Blaine fece una risata impacciata – Sul serio?

A Kurt sembrò di avere qualcosa che premeva, in fondo alla gola, ma era una sensazione stranamente piacevole. _Tu sei perfetto. Non pensavo esistesse nemmeno un maschio adolescente che non vede l’ora che sia Halloween per mangiare roba dall’aspetto ripugnante, e ti ricordi quello che ordino quando esco, e hai ordinato il mio dolce preferito, e, e sei così adorabile che potrei abbracciarti e poi morire di vergogna_. In effetti l’assenza di voce poteva essere un bene, tutto considerato. Deglutì – Sul serio. E lo adoro.

– Posso sperare di aver vinto il _sì_ ad un appuntamento, allora?

– Era un sì appena hai detto la parola _cheesecake_ , Blaine.


End file.
